Vehicle accessories such as an assist grip and a sun visor are installed in the interior of an automobile. An assist grip is installed in the interior of a vehicle, for example, in the following manner. The interior member is put in through a front windshield opening, and is arranged on the vehicle panel, in which a hole in the vehicle panel and a hole in the interior member are aligned with each other. Further, a metal clip is assembled to the assist grip in advance. Then, the metal clip assembled to the assist grip is inserted into the hole of the vehicle panel as well as the hole of the interior member and engages with the inner periphery of the holes by the resilient force of the metal clip, thereby installing the assist grip in the interior of the vehicle.
As an example in which an accessory is installed in the interior of a vehicle by thus using a metal clip, there is disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned below an installation structure for an assist grip which is mounted to a body panel by a clip in the interior of a vehicle and which can be pulled out for use from a position where the assist grip is accommodated; at both ends of the assist grip, there are formed connecting portions on which cap formed separately from the assist grip are put; at least one connecting portion is fixed to the body panel through the intermediation of the clip; each of the connecting portions is formed at an end of the assist grip integrally with the main body portion of the assist grip, and is composed of a thin-plate-like sliding portion having an elongated hole so as to allow displacement by a predetermined distance, a base member which is formed separately from the assist grip and which has an inner surface on which the sliding portion is slidably placed and in which there is formed a hole allowing insertion of the clip, and a pressurizing member formed separately from the assist grip and adapted to hold the sliding portion in a pressurized state; the sliding portion is held between the base member and the pressurizing member by the clip; the clip has a pair of leg portions which can be varied in the degree of opening through elastic deformation thereof, and an engagement section locked to the body panel so as not to be detached after the insertion; and they are inserted into three holes of the connecting portions, and are inserted into and fixed to a hole provided at the assist grip installation position of the body panel.
The above-mentioned installation method, in which the assist grip is installed after the arrangement of the interior member on the vehicle panel, involves many steps; further, an installing operation for the assist grip inside a small interior of the vehicle is required, where it is rather difficult to secure the space for the installing operation, resulting in a problem with workability.
In view of this, there is available a known structure in which the assist grip is temporarily fixed to the interior member in advance before effecting the final fixation thereof. For example, Patent Document 2 mentioned below discloses a structure which has four thin resilient spring fingers in total extending from the sides of the lower distal ends of two resilient legs back toward the head liner, situated on the depth side of a head liner and a vehicle body metal plate when they are in a temporarily assembled state, thereby making it possible to effect temporary assembly of the assist grip to the head liner by virtue of those four thin resilient spring fingers.
Further, Patent Document 3 mentioned below discloses a structure in which an accessory to be mounted to a roof panel has a clip member and a temporary fixation boss and in which the temporary fixation boss of the accessory is inserted into a mounting hole of the roof trim from the front side thereof, while a push-on fixer being inserted into the temporary fixation boss from the back side of the roof trim, thereby effecting temporary fixation; in this state, the clip member of the accessory is inserted into the mounting hole of the roof panel, whereby the accessory is mounted to the roof panel.    Patent Document 1: JP 2004-155234 A    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,575    Patent Document 3: JP 2004-42701 A